


I'm Human, Aren't I?

by CryBabyClub



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Self-Harm, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Perkins stood there staring at the blue liquid now leaking out of his chest and on to his hand."I thought you were human?!" The man who just shot him yelled in a frantic tone.Perkins said nothing, he just stared in shock at blue liquid. Blue blood, his mind told him. But...how could that be? He was human it should be red! Humans bleed red blood and he was human! He had memories of his childhood, of his parents, of going to school, of growing up, how could he not...be human?





	I'm Human, Aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> At it again with that Perkins fic. This one is a little different and there is a biiit of android gore nothing to graphic I don't think anyway.
> 
> Still not beta'd 
> 
> https://twitter.com/CryBabyClub_

Perkins stood there staring at the blue liquid now leaking out of his chest and on to his hand.

"I thought you were human?!" The man who just shot him yelled in a frantic tone.

Perkins said nothing, he just stared in shock at blue liquid. Blue blood, his mind told him. But...how could that be? He was human it should be red! Humans bleed red blood and he was human! He had memories of his childhood, of his parents, of going to school, of growing up, how could he not...be human? 

By this time the man who had shot him had taken off leaving Perkins alone in some dark alleyway to try to figure all this out.

"I-I'm human." He whispered to himself. He could feel the panic starting to rise inside him. He instinctively started to apply pressure to his "wound" knowing that it wouldn't do any good. 

Perkins couldn't move he was paralyzed by the thought that everything he had ever known was a lie. But those memories had to have come from somewhere. His face, his personality, the way he acts, had to have come from somewhere.

He...wasn't the original. He wasn't the human Perkins whose memories were inside his head. Every memory and experience that he that were his were only borrowed from someone else.

But if he was here masquerading as Special Agent Richard Perkins then…where was the real one? More than likely dead his "brain" quickly answered. He agreed with himself. More than likely the real Perkins had been killed at some point and then for whatever reason he was made to either replace him or to continue his work.

So if he wasn't Perkins than...who was he? A liar? A fake? A manipulator? Why was he made? What was he made to do? The questions became more and more frenzied as the seconds ticked by. All the while a part of him was screaming that he was human and not an android and was never an android.

Perkins started to hyperventilate even though he didn't need to breathe. Then he got an idea. If he really was an android then he could just…Without another thought Perkins stuck a finger into the bullet hole inside his chest.

Did it hurt? No, not really. Then he started to try and make the hole bigger until he could get two fingers into the wound..his hand now covered in blue blood.

No pain.

That isn't normal.

Humans feel pain.

Don't they?

Don't they?!

He started laughing. It started low and quiet but slowly grew louder. "Tears" were now streaming down his face as he ripped, pulled, and tore at the wound in his chest until it became a gaping hole. His hands, chest, and feet covered in blue blood. 

Perkins slowly looked down at his chest now a mess of wires and metal covered in blue blood. 

"But...I'm human..aren't I?" He whispered before collapsing to the ground.

Perkins briefly wondered how the human Perkins died. Before closing his eyes to shut down.

Funnily enough, it was a shot to the chest.


End file.
